In the automotive field construction, electrically driven window driver are used, comprising different functional units, which are installed during the vehicle assemblage.
The functional units include a motor group and a related control unit.
The motor includes generally a female electric supply connector, formed by a shell, having a suitably shaped recess, and a plurality of connections, usually grouped in a comb-connector, situated inside the recess.
The control unit includes a box-like housing made out of plastic material, obtained preferably by molding, which forms, on one side a male connector, complementary to the before mentioned recess of the motor connector, and on the other side, a power supplying jack, which receives a voltage from the vehicle battery.
A printed circuit board, containing the motor control electronics, is also fastened to one surface of the box-like housing.
The male connector includes a plurality of motor connections, usually two, partially embedded in the box-like housing.
The motor connections protrude from the housing in a position corresponding to the printed circuit board with suitable feet welded onto the board bump outlet contacts, and in a position corresponding to the male connector with elastic clamps, which press tightly the above mentioned comb connector, so as to assure a suitable electric contact in any use condition.
Likewise, the plug includes a pair of connections, partially embedded in the box-like housing and having feet protruding from the box-like housing in a position corresponding to the supply bump connections of the printed circuit board.
The above described control unit is coupled with the related motor group by introducing the male connector of the control unit into the female connector of the motor group.
In this way, the comb connector is inserted gliding between opposite segments of corresponding motor connections.
The segments deform slightly and ensure a correct electric contact, due to the elastic return force, which they perform on the motor connections.
A drawback, usually reported in relation to the above described connectors, results from the fact that the mutual positioning of the comb connector and the motor connections during the coupling between the male connector and the female connector is not always as good as it would be necessary, due to the construction and assembly imperfections.
Actually, a misalignment created between the above mentioned connections can prevent or make difficult their coupling.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,235 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,169 describe technical solutions, which allow the adapting of the terminal portion of connections of an electric connector.
According to these solutions, an elastic element is provided between the body of each connection and its terminal portion.
This allows the latter to perform slight oscillations, so as to adapt to the misalignment of the corresponding counter-connection.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,796, granted to Robert Bosch GmbH, describes a connector of a window control drive unit of the above described type.
This connector resolves the above mentioned drawback by narrowing of the upstream part of each motor connection segment.
In this way, the connection terminal portion, defined by a clamp, can perform slight oscillations on a transversal axis passing through the narrowing, so as to adapt elastically to the misalignment of the comb connector.
The technical solutions described in the above cited documents do not resolve the problem satisfactorily.
Actually, the clamps tend to compensate for the misalignment with the comb connector by rotations, which anyway cause a misalignment between the comb connector and the clamp.
The misalignment between the comb connector and the clamp can cause an imperfect electric connection and eventually, it can weaken the clamp structure, due to the vibrations, to which each element of a motor vehicle is inevitably subjected.